1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warning signs for vehicles and particularly to self-contained warning sign carrier for vehicles, including trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, freight hauling involves many consolidated loads that travel as piggyback trailers, where two semi-trailers are attached to one tractor. These oversized vehicles frequently take to the road and present a hazard to other motorists who are unaware of the total vehicle length that may be in front or behind them. To alert motorists to this danger, the government requires such vehicles to be marked with large signs indicating that the vehicle (including trailers) is “oversize” or has a “long load”, “wide load”, or “oversize load”.
In addition to the piggyback trailers, many other vehicles, such as large pieces of construction equipment and even houses are being transported on the roads. All of these vehicles must have these warning signs. In cases of unusual loads, pilot vehicles may be required to be position before and after the actual load. These vehicles too, must have the appropriate warning signs attached. Typically, these signs are about 5 feet long and one foot wide. Although Regulations vary from state to state, the signs can be up to 18 inches high and up to 84 inches long. They are fitted with grommets that allow cords to attached so that the sign can be tied to the vehicle.
Often, a truck driver may not be aware that he or she will be pulling an oversized load until the driver arrives at the pick-up point. Then, they often have to dig through equipment; tools and other things stored in the truck t locate the signs. Typically, these signs have been folded and may be torn or dirty. They have to be tied onto the truck and the load, typically using bungee cords or other thin ropes. All this takes time and produces a less than optimum result.